Hidden agenda
by Tammy Two Paws
Summary: Is everything really as it seems in Konoha? The first shock comes when something happens during the preliminaries which stuns those who watch. It has started. taken from some of the darker corners of my mind, which means it MAY be dark someplaces.


**AN: SORRY! I just have to get his damn insane bunny out of my head first _. I'll update Naruto: lord of beasts after I have written and published this. (And if you read this then I have succeeded).**

**Start in prelims and are KINDA AU and OCC Naruto… and Naruto is overpowered in the Taijutsu department with some borrowed moves from other places. That means he can with MINOR difficulties beat Lee when he's 5 gates… NO COMPLAINTS!...please: 3. And this will be my very first try at a fighting scene so don't expect anything grand.**

*Neither Naruto or ANY game, manga, anime or BOOK ever made is mine, CAPICHE? 'Talking in background' "Hello, is this the Japanese mafia?"*

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

It was the fifth day of the Chuunin exam. Everyone though that after that they would have the chance to rest. That is true, but just if you was fast enough to get to the damn tower before the last day, and IF you just made it, popular belief was that it was all over before the third exam.

That is, if they don't have prelims first.

Sometimes there is simply to many people to advance to the third exam and of course the Kages, in their age-won "wisdom" decided to make something called preliminaries… even though it's just another word for 'some of you guys are lame and are going to get the snot kicked out of you.'

At the moment, the chuunin hopefuls are in an arena in the middle of the forest of death. (Where one person got a hickey, one was groped, but got better, one got a haircut and a minimum of 15 died.)

So far, the Uchiha won the fight by sheer luck, Shino won with a well-made tactic with his kikai, (?) Kankuro won with some moderate puppetry, a sad catfight between Sakura and Ino which ended in a draw and a tactical battle between Shikamaru, the lazy genius, and the sound girl kin which, sadly, lost.

Now, the computer was shifting randomly between a bunch of different names before it finally stopped. While one gennin paled in fear, the other one shunshined down on the arena floor.

"Proctor, I forfeit. No way in hell I'm going to fight that crazy guy." Came the call from Kiba Inuzuka.

Gaara glared at him with bloodthirsty eyes before he shunshined back again.

"Winner by forfeit, Sabaku no Gaara." Was heard from the proctor before he began coughing again.

Naruto scanned his eyes along the remaining competitors while thinking about who he wanted to fight.

'Lee looks like a good opponent. By those legwarmers to go by he's most likely wearing weights. Chouji is lame, that dosu guy seems interesting, but I guess all he can do is to use that device on his arm. Hinata would forfeit against me I guess, and Neji would be a little challenge but no problem… that is if THAT happens.'

Kakashi looked over at his blonde student with an appraising eye. 'Don't worry Naruto. This is the last day they see this side of you.'

The computer started up again while the Hokage thought 'I hope you will be happy for this Naruto. You are finally getting the chance to show what you REALLY can do, and at the same time show everybody who you really are.'

The computer stopped on two names. 'Uzumaki Naruto vs Rock Lee.'

'This will be interesting.' Was on Narutos' mind while he took of his orange jacket. Lee and Gai were… being them… let's take a look.

"GAI-SENSEI! FINALLY I CAN SHOW EVERYONE THE WONDERFUL FLAMES OF YOUTH"

"THAT'S RIGHT LEE, BUT BEFORE THAT I JUST HAVE ONE ADVISE FOR YOU!"

Gai bowed down to lee and said in a "hushed" voice. "you see his blue eyes? Be careful so you don't become mesmerized in them."

Everyone who heard that, which was everyone, facepalmed while Lee took notes.

"Naruto" came the call from Kakashi.

"Yes sensei?"

"You can take it off."

Naruto stared at him with wide eyes. "For how long?"

Kakashi stared at him with a "grim" expression for some tense seconds before he suddenly eyesmiled. "What about…hmm forever? Yeah forever sounds good."

Shock was written over Narutos' face for about 5 seconds before a smile grew on his face. Not his normally cheery smile, but a feral smile which oozed mirth.

"Yes." Was his only word before he jumped over the railing, standing opposite Lee.

"Let's have a good fight Naruto." "Yes. Let's show them what REAL Ninja can do Lee."

"Everybody ready?" came the call from the proctor. Lee went into the goken stance. Naruto put his right leg behind him so his body was lowered, His right hand beside his head, palm open facing forward, while his left arm was set straight forward, palm open facing forward to. (Reminds a bit of the Hyuuga fighting stance.)

*WARNING WARNING! FIRST EVER FIGHTING SCENE! WARNING WARNING!*

Seeing them in their stances, Hayate said one thing before shunshining out of the arena.

"START!"

Lee wasted no time and went straight to the offence.

"KONOHA SENPU"

Naruto blocked the kick with his hand before he sent a swift palm-strike right in Lees abdomen which sent him twenty feet back.

This time, Naruto wasted no time.

He sprung forward faster than some of the jounin could see and planted his fist in Lees' stomach. He did not let go though.

Another fist was sent to Lees' face which was barely blocked while another palm-strike was sent to his throat.

Lee staggered back holding his throat, disbelief etched on his face right before a kick sent him right into the wall, spider cracks visible on the wall.

'WTF?' Was the thought of almost everyone in the balcony, before Lee moved his head, a fist implanted in the wall where his head was.

Narutos' smirk was clearly visible on his face before his voice was heard through the arena.

"Is that all lee? I must say that I'm disappointed."

A kick was his response, which he dodged by jumping back, a part of the wall still encasing his hand.

"My poor hand, what have my hand ever done to the wall?… except punching a hole in it I mean."

When he looked at Lee again, he was running towards Naruto.

With a sigh he ran towards Lee, blocking a punch when he got there while sending a barrage of "fast" punches and kicks towards Lee which was barely dodged.

Suddenly, a sweep kick sent Lee tumbling to the floor, Narutos' fist descending towards him.

A three-foot wide crater was made in the floor which also destroyed the stone around Narutos' hand, while he snapped his head up, staring at Lee as he landed on the statues fingers.

"LEE, TAKE THEM OFF!"

He wasted no time and practically ripped of his legwarmers and weights, throwing them on the floor. Two simultaneous booms were heard as the weights hit the floor.

Lee, with his newfound speed, shot of faster than almost anyone could see, but alas, it didn't help much.

His punches were blocked without much difficulty and his kicks were outright dodged. After another combo, Naruto grabbed his leg with one hand, put the other hand on the floor, put his feet around lees' head and secured it and twisted lee over his own body, into the air and smashed him into the floor on the other side, leaving another deep dent on the ground.

Naruto stood up, jumped away from Lee and resumed his stance.

Lee stood up painfully, some of the bandages on his arms loosening and hangs of his arms while he's thinking, 'ugh, he's better than I thought. I'm sorry Gai-sensei, but it looks like I will have to use the Omote Renge on him. Forgive me for it.'

A kick under his shin and a flying sensation was what Naruto felt as he was sent flying by the starting attack of the initial gates attack.

Lee jumped up and flew in the shadow of Naruto.

"Kage byou" was heard from Naruto while he stared at the roof.

"Yes it is and I'm sorry to say that this fight is over" What Lee didn't notice was the smirk on Narutos' face.

Before Lee could entwine Naruto in his bandages, another Naruto shot of from somewhere and kicked Lee hard enough so he was sent back to and through the statues fingers and was imprinted in the wall behind.

'Ingenious' Kakashi thought. 'The moment Lee disappeared from view; Naruto knew he would try the Omote so he created a bunshin under the surface which sprung up right before Lee could finish his move. A smart move indeed.'

Lee was lying on the ground, panting and looking at the two Narutos, wondering when he had the time to do it.

He then looked up at Gai, unease clear in his eyes. At Gais' nod, he knew he had to go all out.

He suddenly sprang up, his hands in an X-shape in front of him, and a large amount of chakra was building up.

'This is getting dangerous… I like.' Naruto thought with glee in his eyes, a feral smile on his face again. 'Looks like I have to lighten my weights.'

Naruto shifted into a ram-seal, chakra swirling around him before he yelled "CHAKRA WEIGHTS LEVEL 8 TO 5 KAI!" Seals were showing around his body, on his face, arms, neck and unseen because of the clothes, his abdomen, back and legs, until they flashed twice and disappeared again. Of course, no one saw that expect Kakashi since everybody else was watching Lee.

Lee on the other hand was opening the gates. "SECOND GATE KAI, THIRD GATE KAI, FOURTH GATE KAI!" his skin was turning red, the veins in his face were bulging and his hair was flapping around his head. The air was distorting around him, and a massive amount of chakra he didn't have a moment ago was being released.

'Now Lee, let's see what you are made of.' Was what Naruto thought before they shot off.

Craters were made where the two competitors clashed. Small shockwaves was released everytime their attacks hit each other and rubble was flying in the air, making small cracks when they hit the walls on the lower levels.

Suddenly, one of Lees bandages twisted around one of Narutos' arms. That was when Lee saw his last chance for victory.

"FIFTH GATE KAI!" was heard in the stadium before Naruto was dragged towards Lee in supersonic speed.

"URA RENGE!" Lee screamed before he hit Naruto, but a moment before Naruto was hit, he thought one word. 'Tekkai.'

A resounding boom was heard through the whole tower as a great crater was made where Naruto smashed into the earth.

Lee was panting on his hands and knees beside the crater, pain visible in his whole body.

"LEE, YOU DID IT! YOUR POWERS OF YOUTH ARE AS GREAT AS E…" Was heard from Gai before laughter filled the air. It wasn't exactly evil, but it was a bit disturbing to hear a laugh right after an attack that may have killed one of them, but the most disturbing thing was that the laughter was coming FROM the crater.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed the edge of the crater before someone was lifted out of the crater. Naruto was standing there, unharmed except for some minor scratches which healed right in front of them, laughing like he just hadn't been sent to the arena floor in the speed of sound.

"Hahahaha, Lee that attack was great. If I hadn't had time to execute one of my styles special moves I would have been in some big problems."

Everyone (except Kakashi, Gaara and the Hokage) was staring at him in disbelief, before Lee asked a single question. "How?"

Naruto laughed again before he got back his feral smile. "That's easy. The move Tekkai makes ones body as hard as or even harder than iron. The greater ones psychical strength and the more chakra you pour into the move affect how strong my defense is. Even though I used a massive amount of chakra for a NORMAL gennin, I barely used 1 percent of my chakra, if even that to block the Ura Renge."

Lee looked at him with shock and awe clear on his face before he heard. "I would like to stand here and talk some more, but I think it's time for this battle to end."

Before Lee could ask what he meant, he heard footsteps behind him, a sharp pain in his neck and then blissful unconsciousness. The clone from before stood above him before it sank into the floor again and dispelled itself.

Hayate, coming out of his shock finally said. "Winner, Uzumaki Naruto!"

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

**And that's the first chapter of my third story.**

**To be honest, when I read the fight… I got to say that it's not too bad *dances happily around screaming yay***

**And just so you know, I STILL suck major ass at romance, so don't except anything at all from that part.**

**The last things I will say is that the title has something with the story to do and that I hope you will review my story and come either with critique about my story, what can be improved, what's good or ideas you want in the story which I may use if it's good, but DON'T come with pairing requests. IF there is romance I have already chosen a girl.**

**That's all.**


End file.
